1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to deflection compensating press rolls of the type having a stationary support beam and a roll shell for rotation thereabout. The shell is supported on a plurality of hydrostatic support elements, each of which has a support shoe with a bearing surface for support of the roller casing, as well as a piston-like piece which is sunk into a bore of the support beam and is sealingly connected with the swivel-mounted support shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deflection compensating rolls of this type, which are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,802,044 to Spillmann et al. and 3,846,883 to Biondetti, provide sag-free support by one roll of an opposing roll, wherein the roll shell of the support roll is independent of any sagging of the support beam of said roll in which the support elements are housed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,883 discloses a hydrostatic support element which has a swivel-mounted support shoe connected to a piston-like member. The piston-like member has the form of a substantially solid roller. The conditions are selected such that there is a residual compressive force remaining between the support shoe and the piston-like member pressing the two parts together. The piston-like member therein is quite heavy, contains a great deal of material, and is very costly to produce, especially since it has surfaces which must be very finely machined.